bsfc_jatfandomcom-20200215-history
2016–17 Burton Swifts F.C. season
|} The''' 2016–17 season''' will be Burton Swifts' eighth consecutive season in the Premier League, 15th competitive season since reformation and 46th season overall. They will go into the league season as three-time defending champions, along with this they will also defend the FA Cup, League Cup, Champions League and FIFA Club World Cup. They have already successfully defended the FA Community Shield and UEFA Super Cup. The season covers the period from 1 July 2016 to 30 June 2017. Squad Friendlies Yaisien |goals2 = |stadium = Solider Field |location = Chicago |attendance = 44,826 |referee = Mark Geiger (United States) |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Joel Harrison Moore Taiwo Terrovitzs |stadium = Bank of America Stadium |location = Charlotte |attendance = 53,629 |referee = Mark Kadlecik (United States) |result = W |stack = yes }} Geake |goals2 = Danilo |stadium = MetLife Stadium |location = East Rutherford |attendance = 82,012 |referee = Jaime Herrera (United States) |result = W |stack = yes }} Premier League 'Results' Collins Atcherley |goals2 = |stadium = Peel Croft |location = Burton upon Trent |attendance = 91,738 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Pryce Harrison |goals2 = Origi |stadium = Peel Croft |location = Burton upon Trent |attendance = 91,893 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |stadium = Stamford Bridge |location = London |attendance = 41,607 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Wilson Harrison Pritchard Kragović Samanoyv |stadium = KCOM Stadium |location = Kingston upon Hull |attendance = 18,803 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Pritchard Collins Harrison Wilson |stadium = King Power Stadium |location = Leicester |attendance = 31,916 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Collins Atcherley Wilson |goals2 = |stadium = Peel Croft |location = Burton upon Trent |attendance = 91,894 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Kragović |goals2 = |stadium = Peel Croft |location = Burton upon Trent |attendance = 91,742 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Moore Harrison Collins |stadium = St. Mary's |location = Southampton |attendance = 29,040 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Bolasie |stadium = Peel Croft |location = Burton upon Trent |attendance = 91,557 |referee = |result = D |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Wyss |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 75,325 |referee = |result = D |stack = yes }} Kragović Pritchard |goals2 = |stadium = Peel Croft |location = Burton upon Trent |attendance = 91,738 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Morrison |goals2 = Harrison Green Kaimbi Fierro Insigne |stadium = The Hawthorns |location = West Bromwich |attendance = 23,016 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Wyss |goals2 = Agüero |stadium = Peel Croft |location = Burton upon Trent |attendance = 91,964 |referee = |result = D |stack = yes }} Muniesa |goals2 = Harrison Collins Moore Insigne Pritchard Atcherley Kragović Kaimbi |stadium = Bet365 Stadium |location = Stoke-on-Trent |attendance = 27,306 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} 'Table' 'Results summary' UEFA Champions League |goals2 = Collins Wyss |stadium = Parc des Princes |location = Paris |attendance = 46,440 |referee = Viktor Kassai (Hungary) |result = W |stack = yes }} Márquez Insigne Pryce |goals2 = |stadium = Peel Croft |location = Burton upon Trent |attendance = 91,478 |referee = Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) |result = W |stack = yes }} Awards 'Premier League' 'Burton Swifts Player of the Month' Statistics 'Captains' 'Suspensions' 'Season summary' 'Discipline'